Roommate By Force
by Fangirltbh
Summary: Roommate Reylo Au. Rey has been set up with an untimely roommate and she hopes to settle the cards with him.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write this to fuel those waiting for the story on Padmé (which will come hopefully by November) hope you guys like this one. My first AU!**

* * *

I checked "anyone" on my list for possible roommates. That was first mistake.

Unlike most universities, we had apartments near the school instead of dorms that were actually on campus. I thought it was nice, considering I came from a place that was filled with poverty and dirt.

It was like any normal apartment. There was a living room and an immediate dining room next to the kitchen.

The living room made the wide gap between the two bedrooms.

I took the one closest to the front door. I wasn't sure when I was supposed to meet my new rooming buddy but at least I got first pick. I huffed as I set down the boxes.

My best friends Finn and Poe helped me move out and unpack. They were sharing an apartment so I really had no choice but to put anyone.

Classes started tomorrow so I had to set out everything. Clothes, pencils, books, phone charger, _everything_.

Even though my hair was up in three separate buns, I still felt the baby hairs sticking to the back of my neck from the sweat of unpacking.

It took from midmorning until late at night. I thought I deserved a much needed shower.

It really bothered me how quiet it was. I was used to being alone, but now that I have a supposed roommate coming, I've never been lonelier. I was almost scared to step out of the bathroom, into the looming Darkness.

I'm just overthinking.

I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around myself.

My second mistake was walking out.

I felt a burst of cold air on my wet skin as I opened the door. A looming, tall silhouette stood across from me in the shadow of the hall.

I jumped when I saw the figure, letting out a small scream and almost dropping my towel. The person began stalking towards me and I felt a cold sweat coming on or maybe that was the air against the water on my skin.

Once his face came into view from the bathroom light, my mind eased.

This man was extraordinary to look out.

"You didn't have to shout."

He cocked an eyebrow down at me. "Sorry," I mumbled.

He was still standing in front of me, staring at me with his dark eyes.

I swallowed. The intimidation was real. I shook my head and looked straight into his eyes. "You must be Ben-"

"It's Kylo."

"What?"

"Don't call me Ben. It's Kylo."

That was a strange name. "Is that like a nick-"

He spun around before letting me finish and went back to what was now his room.

How rude.

It said on the paper his name was Benjamin Organa Solo. Why Kylo?

I shrugged before realizing I met my roommate in nothing but a towel.

* * *

 **Please review! I love your guys' comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh I feel like this is trash. Well... Reylo trash ¯_(ツ** **)_/¯**

* * *

He was so quiet, I might at well have been living alone. I wasn't sure if he left before me or not. Just in case he didn't, I made sure to be extra quiet. If he was that rude on introductions, I can't imagine how he'd be if someone woke him up early.  
/

* * *

"You guys are so lucky."

Poe looked up from his notebook.

"Why?"

"Because you have a roommate you like. Mine hates me. He's so rude."

Finn shrugged. "At least it's just for two semesters."

I scoffed. "You make it sound easy."

Poe smiled. "Oh Rey, isn't it your turn to take BB-8?"

I took a sip from my tea. "Not with my roommate. No."

"Aw come on. He misses you. I promise he'll be quiet."

I bit my lip. That little kitten has such a personality. "Alright."

Pens flew back down on the paper in response to my okay. I opened my Physics book and began reading.

I had to stuff that damn cat into my jacket. Even his food was hidden in a corner in my room.

I didn't want to get to know any side of this guy. I'm stressed enough.

I fell asleep doing my Calculus homework and it was only my first day.

* * *

A few days went by and there was always the same routine of me falling asleep and drooling on my homework.

When Saturday finally came, I woke up earlier than usual.

The cat was gone.

"BB-8?"

No, no Poe is going to kill me.

"BB?"

I got up and began looking under clothing piles. My door was shut. How is he gone?!

I creaked my door open and began whispering loudly for him.

I heard a bedroom door shut and my blood went cold.

Kylo was wearing black sweats and a black fitted t-shirt that showed off his arms.

He looked very handsome with his mussed up hair but I remembered how rude he was almost instantly.

As he came closer, I noticed an orange and white puff ball in his arms.

In ratio, it was the cutest thing ever. I couldn't help but smile in relief that he found him.

Kylo sat on the couch with BB-8 still asleep in his big arms.

"Aren't I supposed to have some consent on having pets?"

My smile dropped. I checked no on pets and so must've he.

If he told, I could get into so much trouble. Their rules here are tight.

"I'm sorry, I should've said something."

BB stretched and nuzzled his head against Kylo's chest, purring.

Kylo stroked his fingers on BB-8

"You really should've."

No. He wouldn't.

My fists were balled. I knew he was trying to instigate fear in me but it wasn't going to work, it just made me angry.

He mumbled something to the cat before looking up at me.

"I'm okay with it. I'm used to cats."

My heart slowed at his easy tone.

"I'm surprised you don't wake up to his crying. He has been into my room every night since he came."

He set BB aside and walked past me into the kitchen.

If my face wasn't pale before, it was now. He knew...this whole time.

I ran after him.

"Wait. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?"

I was flustered with him.

"Well?"

If he wants the truth, fine I'll give it to him.

"Frankly, you were a total ass when we first met so I didn't think letting a cat stay here would've fit your fancy."

He turned toward me with his arms folded and a smirk on his face.

"Oh and you think meeting someone in a towel leaves a good impression?"

I couldn't say anything back so I stomped out.

* * *

I went back to bed and easily fell asleep for a few more hours.

Except I didn't sleep that well. Kylo haunted my dreams. I've only talked to him twice. Why was he in my thought?

I felt a small paw pushing at my nose.

"Mmm..."

BB-8 was staring me in the face.

"Oh you traitorous cat."

Kylo must've put him back in my room.

That's another thing. He seems to only get near me or be nice to me when I'm sleeping.

I picked up the cat and peeked out my door. It didn't sound like he was out here.

I dropped the cat to look at my phone. It was almost noon and I haven't eaten.

If I could avoid him, I would. I got dressed and left BB-8 alone before thinking. He'd be fine with Kylo.


	3. Chapter 3

"I forgot to ask."

"You what?!"

"I forgot to put yes for pets."

Finn and Poe shared a worried glance.

"Except he is alright with it. BB-8 even likes him."

Finn sighed. "This guy sounds like a time bomb Rey. You gotta watch yourself."

I nodded, already considering that myself.

Poe bit his lip. "I think we should look into this guy."

This time Finn and I shared a look before nodding and following Poe out.

* * *

We went to the library instantly. Finn and I had to wait on the sidelines as Poe sweet talked the new library assistant.

He gave her one last wink before she slid over the file.

Poe picked it up and flipped through it. There were hundreds of papers in it.

"What is that?" I said as Poe caught up to us.

"The 'S' enrollment file."

My face dropped into my hands.

Finn clapped his hands together. "Let's get started."

It didn't take long to find 'Solo' but the information was a little harder.

Almost everything was checked no.

He went to a private high school, First Order. They had their own district and everything.

Finn got on the computer looking him up on the First Order's website.

"Rey, check this out."

I scooted over next to him. He was ranked number three in his graduating class under a girl named Phasma and a guy called Armitage Hux who was number one.

We looked up 'Solo' and found his parents instantly.

His father _was_ the famous airman Han Solo. I knew I recognized his last name.

His mother was a retired Senate member and General.

Must be nice having parents that could support you and put you into private schools.

What is this guy's problem?

"I'm done looking at this."

I pushed myself out of the seat and picked up my stuff.

"Wait-"

I couldn't look at his perfect life and think of the person he is now. Why is he the way he is?

I wanted to find out for myself but it's so hard to talk to him.

* * *

BB-8 was sleeping on the couch when I came back.

I could tell he was here.

I dropped my bag in my room and walked over to the sleeping cat.

He stretched out as I got closer.

"Hi kitty."

I heard Kylo come out of the kitchen.

"Oh."

I whipped around to him so fast, I saw the shock on his face.

"I've tried to be nice to you. You don't even know me and yet you're so incoherently rude!"

His evident shock faded as he looked away and clenched his jaw.

"We're just roommates. Doesn't mean I have to be nice to you princess."

I folded my arms. "Doesn't mean you have to be a jerk either."

He exhaled. "Fine."

"Alright," I said, mimicking his tone.

His lip twitched. "Okay."

"Stop talking."

"I will."

"Perfect."

"Great."

The tension grew between us the longer we spoke and looked at each other. We just kept adding fuel to the fire.

He broke the gaze by looking over at the cat.

"Ugh."

He walked back into his room.

The cat followed.

"BB-8?!"

I sat on the couch and dropped my head into my hands. Two semesters will be harder than I thought.

* * *

I was dressed for bed, watching a new series on Netflix by the time I heard that damn door open again.

I rolled my eyes before returning my attention to the TV.

"Hey."

I looked up and Kylo was hovering next to me.

I paused the show and bit my tongue.

I have to watch my words.

"Yes?"

He ran a hand through his thick hair.

"I wanted to apologize."

Those words shocked me. Never thought they would come out of his mouth.

"I realized that you were right. I haven't been very nice to you lately."

I could tell he was uncomfortable.

I smiled at the floor.

"Since we are stuck with each other until next semester, we might as well get used to each other."

I saw him smirk at that.

There was a pause of silence.

"The cat wanted out."

I nodded.

"Are you going to stay out here all night?"

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten."

What?!

"Uh... No. I'll just watch one more episode."

That wasn't the case. I watched several more and fell asleep on the couch around one.

I woke up with a blanket on me and the TV turned off.

...Kylo?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late post . I've been working on this story as well as Padmé's and I have school so I've been very busy!**

* * *

He wasn't as quiet anymore. It almost made me feel like he was afraid of me before.

Now if he saw me before either of us left or when we came back, he would give me a gentle 'hi' or 'see you later'.

Our conversations were simple. We learned snippets about each other in the times we did talk.

I wanted to change that.

BB-8 went back to Poe so it was just us two.

I usually came back before he did so I waited for him.

I don't know why I was getting nervous. I just wanted to talk to him. Then again, he is older and taller and very attractive.

I shook my head. This can't be happening.

I heard the door knob jiggle. My heart fluttered when I thought of him opening the door.

Knocking interrupted my thoughts.

Why is he knocking?

"Kylo you have a-"

Finn. He was there when I swung open the door.

My face dropped as a wave of disappointment overcame me.

"Why do you look so upset? It's the first day of October remember?"

I nodded and played a smile on my face again.

"Right, yeah come in."

Damn Kylo. He makes me forget everything. His little words of 'good morning' and 'goodnight' echoed in my head. His voice gives me chills.

He's never been this late. I was getting used to a routine with him for the past two months.

Finn turned on the tv. "Alright which scary movie first?"

I kept looking back at the door, rubbing my arms.

"Rey."

"Huh? Oh um let's watch something easy."

He nodded and picked one by surprise.

"I'll go get snacks."

I walked back into the kitchen and rubbed my cheeks. What is going on?

We hardly know each other and yet... I'm so infatuated with him. I'm worried. I miss him. This is all his fault.

Kylo is always cool and collected and I will never be. He seems to know what to do and how to do it. He even knows how to get on my nerves.

I can always just tell when he's close by and I feel secure with his presence but now he's not here and I'm panicking.

Finn. I have to be myself for Finn. Nothing about my irritating yet distractingly attractive roommate will get in my way.

I brought the popcorn out and sat next to Finn. My full attention was on the movie, even if my eyes did linger to the door, waiting.

* * *

"Hey. Wake up."

I felt something soft rub on my cheek, then falling away before I could reach it.

My eyelids barely budged open to see Kylo's face in front of mine.

He was kneeling down so that we were eye level since I was laying on the couch.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Too late. C'mon."

I felt his arms go under my legs and my back, scooping me up to his chest.

I didn't have enough energy to move or even realize what was going on.

Before I knew it, he was setting me down in my bed.

"You could've said you were going to have your boyfriend over."

I blinked at him.

"What?"

He left my room.

 _A boyfriend? Finn?_

I wanted to tell to him none of it was true but my thoughts faded as I fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is trash to be honest, like literal crap. I apologize to your eyes in advance. Like I shouldn't even be posting it and yet I am. Ugh. I disgust myself.**

* * *

 _"Wait so you used to be a teacher?"_

 _"A teacher's aide. My uncle didn't think he could manage on his own."_

 _I rested my cheek on my hand. "What happened?"_

 _He shrugged. "I wanted to live my own life."_

 _His eyes got darker as his memories came to his mind. He turned away from me towards the meal he was cooking._

 _He looked over his shoulder at me and winked before saying, "I could be_ your _teacher."_

 _I got flustered and he started laughing._

That was something I missed.

It once again got very cold and silent between us. The feeling made it hard for me to come back everyday. I wanted to talk to him and now he thinks I have a boyfriend. The longer I wait, the more thoughts go through my head until I'm just overwhelmed  
with them.

I have to speak to him no matter what he may think of me.

* * *

I had a English test coming up and I remember through one of our conversations that Kylo was an English and Psychology major.

This was a perfect time to take the chance.

I peeked out the door with my paper in hand and noticed him sitting on the couch.

He stared at his book with his pen tapping against his head in concentration.

"Kylo."

He glanced up at me before looking back down. "What?"

"I was wondering if I could get some help from you."

He raised an eyebrow at me, probably thinking that I was crazy for taking his joke into consideration.

He outstretched his arm to me and I handed him the paper before sitting next to him.

* * *

"No you can't put that in there."

I scanned my paper, looking at where he was pointing to, wondering why it was bad.

"Why can't I? It's true."

"You can't just say shit about the system when you hardly started to recognize it. You, a freshman."

I huffed, flipping the page.

Kylo leaned in closer to me and I stiffened, my breathing becoming uneven.

I felt his breath down my neck as he spoke.

"You're so obvious. The bias is everywhere. You imagine fantasies. I see it. I see your opinion. I'd redo it the whole damn thing."

I hated how right he was.

"Can you stop criticizing me?"

He sat back. "You asked for help."

"Help. Not judgement."

"I wasn't judging you."

I folded my arms. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Being an ass."

He stood up. "At least I'm not being a bitch every two seconds."

I stood up as well and we were in full glare.

He snatched my paper out of my hands without breaking eye contact and ripped it into little pieces.

My eyes brimmed with angry tears. "Do it. Again."

His arm brushed against mine as he walked by.

"I cannot believe you," I whispered under my breath.

I heard him stop walking, hesitating to turn around.

After a few seconds, he continued and shut his door.

* * *

I went over to Finn's place because I couldn't stay there. I didn't ever wasn't to see his face. We couldn't just have a civil conversation without him fighting me.

"You can't stay here forever."

"I can try." Except I didn't bring anything with me so I was kinda stuck. I can't go back. It is like torture there. Sitting, just waiting for something to happen.

"Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head. No I was just an idiot that thought he actually cared for a second. I actually missed him! Ha!

I couldn't stay the night if I wanted to. There were no clothes for me to change into and nothing to help me get ready. I groaned in my realization. What was worse was that I needed to take a shower.

* * *

Finn dropped me off at home.

I walked inside and knew he was here. His usual greetings were absent however.

I threw my bag on my bed and ran into the bathroom.

I yanked the knob but nothing happened. I yanked it every which way, began banging on the walls and the shower head. I knew how to fix a lot of things but water pipes were not one of them.

"This cannot be happening."

I could go to Finn's but it would be like moving in with them. There was only one other option.

I looked down that dark and ominous hallway and instantly regret what I was about to do.

My feet barely hit the ground, trying to avoid sound at all costs.

Once I got to his door, I tried to turn the knob but huffed when it was locked.

I didn't want to see his face but my nightmare came true.

After a few clicks, his head poked out of the door.

"What do you want?"

My body froze from his tone. "I need to take a shower. The pipes don't work in mine anymore."

His eyebrows furrowed and he stepped past me to the other bathroom.

Kylo stepped out after a few minutes and tossed me a shampoo bottle. "Looks like you're stuck."

I sighed and began walking through his room. I've never steeped into his room until now. Almost everything was a different shade of dark. I couldn't tell of what since there was no light source.

I made sure my room had enough light and was very full of color.

I thanked Kylo for letting me use his shower before stepping into the bathroom and turning on the water. This bathroom was even bigger than mine.

I took my hair out of the three buns and undressed before stepping into the foreign shower. The water somehow felt different like the pressure was softer. Or maybe that was just me.

Once I stepped out, I realized I forgot a towel and new clothes.

Guiltily, I took one of his and wrapped it around myself.

I almost sighed in comfort. The towel was easily soft and fluffy and warm. Everything he had was just better than mine. My towels were thin an worn from use.

I picked up my clothes but left my shampoo and conditioner in his shower.

"I'm stealing this for now," I said as I crossed over to the bedroom door.

Kylo should get used to seeing me in a towel.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys are seeing the TFA mixed in there. Don't know how long this story will be. Working on a title for Padme's story!**

* * *

This new routine went on for a few weeks until he said something.

I was walking out of the bathroom, in a towel, when he stopped me.

"Is your boyfriend coming over for Halloween?"

Halloween was tomorrow.

"Wait, what? Who's my boyfriend?"

Finn. He's talking about Finn.

Kylo stood up and walked around his bed to me.

I couldn't move. I was frozen in place.

He looked me up and down before continuing to get closer to me.

The heat of his hand radiated off of him over my skin. My skin was burning from where he wasn't touching. I didn't dare move.

He placed his hand on my neck and I gasped.

His head dipped down as he spoke to me in low whispers.

"How tempting... If only I could."

My hair was dripping water down my neck and to my shoulder. When the heat of his breath hit my wet neck, I got chills.

If I could move, would I push him away, or pull him closer? My fingertips were tingling for my decision.

Once I made up my mind andbegan reaching my hand up, a loud buzzing disrupted my thoughts.

I dropped my hand as Kylo whipped himself away from me to go get his phone.

This was the best chance to escape.

What was that? It was so sudden of him. He hasn't spoken to me in so long and that's the first thing he does?

I was going to invite the boys over but with the way Kylo had been acting, I'm afraid to.

I did my hair up and put on pajamas before falling into bed.

I picked up my phone and saw a new message from Poe.

'Party at the First Order Sorority! Wear a costume to get in!'

I shrugged and sent back an 'alright'. Gosh, they even had a sorority? Why not have the whole planet to themselves?

This should be fun and at least I'd be away from Kylo.

* * *

After class, I realized I didn't have a costume. I ran back to the apartments and began scavenging for something to wear.

The only thing that looked costume like was and old tan muscle tee and some gray capris. I groaned before an idea lit up in my head.

I had old wrinkly sheets that were a slightly darker shade of tan than the shirt. I put it over my shoulders and it didn't look bad. I put a brown belt around my waist and fastened it.

My phone buzzed at me, telling me to go. I threw my bag over my shoulder and picked up my phone before running out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Longer chapter! It's almost Halloween so I thought this was kinda cute. Warning: some fluff ahead and embarrassment.**

* * *

I got surprised looks when I came downstairs.

"You look interesting," Poe said. He was wearing an orange suit with a white vest. Must be a pilot tonight.

"Finn, you're just wearing Poe's jacket."

"Exactly. I'm going as Poe tonight."

Poe leaned in closer to both of us. "Btw we are crashing a party."

"Wait, just us?!"

He hushed me. "No there will be others coming with us but you know, we're rebels."

He winked and we got into his car.

* * *

Poe was right. There were other party crashers but they mingled in so well. I understood Poe was a sophomore but it didn't give him a right to leave us and get mixed in with the crowd.

Finn and I shared looks. This was our first party.

He took my hand. "What're you doing?"

He began walking forward.

"Follow me."

"I can walk through perfectly fine without you holding my hand."

I yanked my hand out of his as we continued walking.

People did give us looks. We had to do something to look normal.

Finn looked panicked.

"Finn calm down."

He nodded and smiled. "How are you Rey?"

I giggled at his anxiousness.

"I'm-"

A tall blonde woman walked over to us, her heels clomping down.

"Look who came back!"

She was wearing a glittering silver top with a red sash and black cape. I recognized her...

"I'm surprised you showed your face here."

Finn looked between me and the woman.

I could tell he needed me to say something.

"Who are you?"

The woman laughed. "Who am I? The idiot that got him into this college. Then he gets enrolled and doesn't even stay with his sorority. You owe me big, you little traitor."

Her scowl was so fierce to him that even my blood went cold. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Enjoy the party!"

She took a sip from her red cup before walking away.

Finn was sweating. "I'll be right back."

He began running away, most likely looking for a bathroom. That left me alone.

"Wait, Finn!"

I ran the direction he did but there was no sight of him. "Finn!"

It was so loud and the music covered my cries for him. I can't be alone. And everyone is so intoxicated and will come after me, the easy freshman-No! I won't let that happen!

I felt an arm slide over my shoulders. A man in a nice suit and orange hair was holding me close to him.

"My, what are you?"

"I'm no one."

He chuckled before slipping himself off me and giving me his hand. Once I put my palm to his, he turned my hand and brought his lips to it.

"Hmm _beautrésor."_

I yanked my hand back.

"Um what?"

I took a few steps away from him. "I really should be going."

"Aw but you shouldn't. My party just started and you're a beautiful addition to it."

I shook my head as I kept stepping back. "No I really-"

A warm gloved hand yanked me away from the crowd.

A wave of relief washed over me as I looked up.

I almost burst into tears.

Kylo was standing there with a fake scar on his cheek and in all black robes.

I threw my arms around his neck and held him tightly.

He hesitated before putting his arms around me and holding me back just as tight. Wasn't he the one that did that little stunt earlier or was that a dream?

"Let's get out of here."

I nodded on his shoulder.

* * *

"That was Armitage Hux."

I recognized that name.

"Top of the class, head of the sorority."

Yes I knew it!

"I was in their house for my first few years then I got tired of it. Now I'm here with you."

I blushed even though there wasn't really a reason to.

"Thank you for saving me back there."

He snickered.

"You really think I would've let Hux get to you?"

He looked straightforward and swallowed his frustration as he parked.

"I'm sorry you couldn't enjoy the party."

I tucked a hair behind my ears. "It's not like it was your fault."

We sat there in the silence together. He has to do something.

"C'mon."

He got out and I shook my head before following his lead.

We walked upstairs in silence. He opened the door and we stepped into darkness together.

"Rey," his voice was so soft, it melted me as I shut the door.

His eyes were at the floor.

I reached for the scar on his face.

"Hmm."

He grabbed my wrists and looked me in the eyes. I felt something boiling inside me whenever I caught his gaze. Did he feel it too?

Kylo leaned down and tilted my chin up, lingering his lips above mine. For as long as he hovered, the more I itched to touch him.

I pushed myself up to him, wrapping my hands around his neck and threading my fingers into his hair.

I'm sure our first kiss would've been slow and romantic if I didn't do what I did. Instead it was passionate and uncontrollable. He picked me up into his arms and pushed me against the wall as his tongue pushed into my mouth.I kept his mouth on

mine for as long as I could before needing to breathe. I could taste some of the party's alcohol on his tongue and that alone was getting me dizzy.

I heard a soft growl rumble from him before he moved to the base of my throat.

My breath hitched as I pulled at his hair.

He started moving us away from the wall. I heard my bedroom door open and we ended up on my bed.

Even though his mouth was hot on my neck, I felt his hands lingering on my body.

One hand was holding my hip down and the other was on the side of my breast.

He bit my skin and I made a sound I've never heard before. My body pushed into his like a puzzle piece.

He sat up and began taking off his belt around his waist.

I got on my elbows.

"What're you doing?"

He smirked. "What do you think?"

I covered my face as it started to burn.

"What's the matter?"

I shook my head. Innocent little me thought we were just having a hot make out session.

"I'm sorry."

I sat up, still hiding my face.

"Rey, tell me."

I couldn't say it. Not to him. Not to a man that I'm sure has had so much experience.

"I'm a...a-"

I grabbed handfuls of sheets. He touched my shoulder and I jumped.

"Spit it out."

"...a virgin."

I looked up and he was stifling laughter.

"Stop laughing!"

I hit him with a pillow and he fell on the bed bursting out.

"I knew you'd make fun of me."

He propped himself up on an elbow, wiping away tears. "Rey, I'm not making fun of you. I'm making fun of how bad you made it seem."

I looked over my shoulder at him. He was giving me such an assholish smile.

"You're so mean," I said leaning forward.

He sighed, opening his arms to me. "Ah, you're so cute."

I felt his smile under our kiss and in my head I was cheering.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not sure about Padme's story anymore tbh. Kind of feeling insecure about it**

* * *

My body was warmer than usual and felt much heavier.

I opened my eyes and tried sitting up. It felt like concrete was holding me down.

"Hmm..."

My heart began racing when I felt hot lips brush the back of my neck.

I bit my lip and swallowed. "Kylo?"

"Mm..."

His hold around my waist grew tighter.

I reached over to my phone on the bedside table with much difficulty.

When I saw the time, I realized half of my first class was over.

"Kylo!"

I began pushing him away. "Ugh-get off!"

His fingers loosened as he released me. "What?"

I jumped out of bed and ran to his bedroom for the bathroom.

I rushed a shower.

Once again, I jumped when I saw him waiting for me.

"They won't let you in if you're late."

My body relaxed when I realized he was right.

"So," he got off his bed and walked up behind me, "let's stay in late."

His fingers traced down my bare shoulder before he began kissing my wet neck.

"Ah...Kylo?"

"Hm?"

I was giving into his concentrated mouth.

"I'm in a towel."

He lifted himself away from me. "And?"

I turned myself out of his arms. " _And_ we can't do this right now."

He grinned. "Alright," he mumbled on my mouth as kissed me.

"I'll take you to your next class."

* * *

After Calc, I was easily interrogated.

"Did you seriously ditch first period?"

Finn was upset. Poe was in awe.

"Yes."

"I saw Rey leave with some guy last night. Good for you."

My heart began racing.

"No it's not like that. He's just my roommate. We went home together."

I started walking and they were close on my heel.

"But we both went to first, why didn't you?"

"I fell asleep late."

"You left the party early. Was it because of him?"

I stopped, making them get cut off abruptly.

"If I remember right, both of you left me there alone. You never came back."

I looked down and kept walking. This time they didn't follow.

* * *

My phone was blowing up from worried voicemails, calls and texts. Eventually I just turned it off in frustration. Kylo came back and I shifted myself on the couch.

Now that Halloween was over, thanksgiving was coming up. I was going to spend it with the boys but the ways things were looking, I wasn't so sure anymore.

As if reading my mind, Kylo spoke up.

"Do you have any plans for thanksgiving?"

"Oh I um, I don't know yet."

He sat down next to me and put an arm over my shoulders. "You can come with me to my parents house. I honestly dread seeing them, especially my dad."

"What's wrong with your dad?"

His lips pressed against my forehead. "He hates anything I do."

"That's not true."

"Meet him. You'll see."

I sighed.

I grabbed his knee before standing up. "Where are you going?"

"To bed."

"Rey, wait."

I heard him get up so I paused.

"Tell me what's going on."

He is so good at this.

I licked my lips and turned around.

"My friends are just being... Difficult."

I heard him grumble something but didn't catch it. I started moving again until he caught my hand.

"Sleep with metonight."

How many times did I have to tell him? "Kylo-"

"Just fortonight. I promise you'll wake up on time."

I made sure not to look at him when I nodded.

He dragged me back to the abyss of what is his room. When he shut the door, it closed off all source of light.

I was standing there, staring at his bed. He rubbed my shoulder.

"I thought you said you were going to bed."

I looked up at him as he laid in bed and pulled the covers over himself.

 _Oh._

We weren't doing anything. He actually meant _sleep_ this time.

I walked over and slid in next to him and I couldn't believe how I felt. It was like a million feathers just cushioned me. This bed was literally a cloud.

"You lied to me."

"What?"

"I won't wake up on time in this bed."

He chuckled before putting an arm around me and pulling me closer.

"You'll be fine."

He closed his eyes.

I've never let anyone get close to me as fast as Kylo has. I was pushed into Finn and Poe in high school. They had to show me around and it took us a while before we started talking like friends. I've only known this man for a few months and I wasin his  
/bed with him. Our energy is so much stronger together than with anyone else.

What's going to happen when next semester ends?


	9. Chapter 9

"You could drive me to the airport."

I shook my head. "I don't know what time they're coming over."

He gave an irritated sigh as he packed the last of his bags.

"Promise winter break then?"

"We'll see."

He set his bags down and raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon Rey. Three weeks full of activities? Doubt it."

I smiled at him. "Wouldn't your parents mind with you bringing me?"

He bit his lip in contemplation before looking back at me. "You know I can take whatever I want."

A slight tremor ran through me before he leaned himself down to me and brushed his lips on mine.

I heard a knock on the door but before I could turn to it, Kylo grabbed my face and kissed me hard.

He pulled away, gasping and reaching for his bag.

"Alright, I'm leaving."

Kylo went to the door and opened it, sucking in a breath.

Finn and Poe were waiting to let be in.

"Excuse me," Kylo mumbled. He squeezed by them before really leaving.

I couldn't avoid the states I got once we made sure he was out of sight.

* * *

"He's your roommate?!"

"I thought you two met before."

"No. But I do know him. He worked with Phasma to help me get here."

Kylo must've seen him leaving that night.

We were all silent. Even Poe had nothing to say.

"Poe, why're so quiet?"

He rubbed his face with one hand. "I had him in one class last year. Total asshole."

I felt like we were talking of a different person. Kylo was mean but in a joking way.

"Guys, he's not some monster."

They raised an eyebrow at me.

"Twenty credits say they are screwing," Poe held up a fist and Finn pounded it.

I stood up in frustration. "How dare you two! We're just friends."

I couldn't give these two the satisfaction of their fantasies.

"Well he is possibly the worst guy out there. I mean I can understand if you hated him," Finn said smugly.

I was so done. "You can leave if that's what you think of him. You don't know him."

"And you do? Rey he just wants to get into your pants."

I turned away from him, wiping away tears.

A chair was pushed back. "Don't tell me you're defending him Rey. You don't know what I've seen."

I kept my mouth shut.

"Fine. I won't you keep you two from each other."

I spun around and ran after him. "Finn, don't go."

He turned around before he made it downstairs.

"Look, I've never been fully honest with you. I was new to D'qar High when you were. I just came a few months earlier. But Rey, I ran so far away from the First Order district and found you."

Why was he telling me this now? If he's been hiding from me then why should I trust him?

I couldn't think of anything to say as I looked down at him from the top step.

"Don't go," I repeated.

He shook his head. "Goodbye Rey."

Poe patted my shoulder.

"I'll go after him."

He walked past me, going out of sight after Finn.

I dropped to my knees, letting silent tears fall just like my friendship.

* * *

The campus was open through the week. It was rumored that the highly praised professor would be returning next semester. I didn't know who it was and most likely wouldn't be my teacher.

Finn did come back but only for a short time. The silence broke him so he left again with Poe.

The school was quiet since everyone was home. I had no family so I wandered.

When I was walking down the hall of the new science building, I saw a door was wide open. That was different. It was a Psychology class.

I peeped my head in and there was a man in the very corner, sitting at his desk.

I took a few steps closer to see his face. Why was he here?

He looked up when he heard me come in.

His eyes were darkened from age and his beard was gray from time.

"Who are you?"

He cleared his throat and stepped around his desk. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

I guess this was his class.

"Well?"

I blinked a few times before answering. "Oh uh my name is Rey."

"Rey huh? You one of my students?"

"Uh no sir. Not yet anyway."

He chuckled. "What a spritely one you are. Professor Skywalker."

He bowed his head at me then headed for the door.

"You're the one everyone's been looking for?"

"No one is good at finding then."

"Why did you leave?"

"One of my students."

"Who?"

He stopped. "Rey. Maybe you should wait until you're in my class to ask questions."

I was being a bit nosy. "Maybe you could teach me a few things before I take your class. This is Psychology 102, right? I could skip 101 and come in here."

He sighed. "It's not that easy."

I ran up to him. "Please I won't let you down."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "The last time I heard that was... Never mind. Fine I'll do it."

The biggest grin spread on my face. I could graduate faster at this point. "Thank you!"

* * *

 **Okay I know college doesn't work like that. It's fiction guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Long chapter as an apology for not posting! School, am Iright?**

* * *

The rest of my break was spent with Professor Skywalker teaching me so I could go to his class.

Kylo told me he'd be back within the week. I had so much to tell him.

* * *

I worked my original schoolwork and my new class all in one night and usually went out for food. I get too tired to go back to bed, so I knock out on the couch.

It was a the cycle of the week. By the ending of Thanksgiving break, I realized Poe and Finn never made contact with me again.

I woke up on the couch again but by other means. Fingers were combing through my hair.

It was so hard to open my eyes.

I sucked in a breath of surprise. "Kylo."

He pulled me up into his arms for an embrace.

"I missed you."

I loosened my hold on him to look at the face I hadn't seen for a week.

"Kylo..."

He looked like he went to hell then got hit by a truck. His skin was paler than normal and there were dark bags under his eyes. His light skin tone made his hair darker and his cheekbones looked like they were jutting out.

"Are you alright?"

He gave a breathy laugh before shutting his eyes. "It's like this every year. Every vacation."

I couldn't recognize him. There was warmth and life in him before he left. Now he looked shaken and was holding me in cold arms.

He wasn't like this after summer vacation. Then again he had time to feel better...

"I don't want you going back there."

"Then come with me."

His dark eyes changed to a lighter color making my heart skip.

"Alright."

* * *

I told Kylo everything as he walked me to class.

"Wow. Maybe you could be in my psych class next semester."

"Yeah, I know! I'm so excited-"

He tilted my chin up suddenly and began kissing me slowly.

He's never kissed me in public. The heat began building in my cheeks from his lips.

"I'll see you later."

He winked at me before leaving me in stunned silence.

I turned around for the door and Finn and Poe went in front of me. They must've seen.

Man, that made my face burn even more.

* * *

"The speed of an object in a particular direction."

"Velocity."

Poe was the only one willing to come with me to the library and study before finals.

"Dang, how many flash cards do you have?"

"Hundreds."

"Just Physics?"

"There's some Chemistry in there too."

He raised an eyebrow and winked.

"Stop," I giggled.

Poe bit his lip and set them down. "We need to talk."

I knew where this was going. "Please don't."

"No, Rey it's just... Are you sure? Finn... He's devastated. Their past isn't a pleasant one. I didn't have a good experience with him either. And now Finn is being harassed by them."

I shook my head. "I didn't want-"

"I know but just consider your situation. Are you really going to choose him over us?"

I kept my eyes down.

"No. I'm not choosing anyone."

I picked up my book before hearing him let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine then. Just watch yourself."

He picked up the flash cards again and flipped through a few.

"Okay, what 3 things do you need to know when calculating the acceleration of objects that travel in a straight line?"


	11. Chapter 11

**I've been thinking about doing little snippets or sneak peeksfor the next chapter at the ending of each chapter. What do you guys think?**

* * *

Winter break was right after finals. I wanted to keep studying for the Psych class but after Kylo's last visit, I didn't want to let him go alone.

"Shouldn't you be packing?"

His voice made me jump.

"Shouldn't you be studying?"

"Over studying is not good for you."

"Yeah? Then what is?"

He was surprised by my answer, not knowing what to say.

Kylo opened his mouth when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Who's that?"

I shrugged.

I walked past Kylo to answer the door and to my surprise and his, Finn stood before me.

"Finn? What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk before the end of the semester."

We were going to be taking different classes with completely off schedules.

"Can't you just call me later?"

"No I wanted to talk to face to face."

He was so difficult.

"Give me a minute."

I ran into my room and grabbed a coat.

A hand grabbed my wrist tightly, making me gasp very loudly.

"Kylo, what-"

"Don't go."

I looked over my shoulder into his hurt eyes and felt regret for leaving.

"I'll be fine."

I took a step forward but he grabbed my other wrist, spinning me around.

"Wait, Rey."

"What?" I was at the point of irritation.

"I love you."

Why tell me that now?!

"Now you can go."

"Rey," Finn called from the door.

He told me he loved me out of nowhere. Why?

I was so flustered that my head began hurting.

Once I was out the door, I aggressively shut the door and walked ahead of Finn without explanation.

* * *

The air was thin and cold yet there was no snow. There was never snow.

My breath was thick and I'm sure at this point my nose was red.

I didn't think about the weather at all. Finn never needed more than a jacket and gloves.

"What do you want since you've been avoiding me?"

"Didn't Poe tell you?"

"Well... Some, I suppose."

Fog blew out of Finn's mouth as he sighed.

"I hate your roommate for so many reasons. Granted, he helped me get here but he never let it go. He and his lackeys harassed me up until I got into a place with Poe. Because Poe knew a few them, they slacked off but not those top three. Now that I think  
/of it, your roommate stopped around the time of the Halloween party."

My heart stopped when I remembered he just recently declared his love for me.

"What I'm trying to say is, he's not a good person. I don't know what he's been doing to manipulate you but he's not innocent."

My fingers were in my coat pocket but we're still numb.

"You know what I think is sad? When people think mistakes are critical and can never be forgiven. Those people make me sick."

I made sure to spit out extra venom in those last few words.

"Rey, I didn't mean-"

"Then what did you mean?" Our voices got louder with every sentence.

"I meant that you could have someone better."

My throat tightened. "Someone _better_? Someone like who? Like you?"

He was silent after that. My eyes were wide as I took a step back.

"Finn," I whispered.

"I was going to say something to you before Thanksgiving but after I saw you with him, I realized there was no point."

I swallowed but there was hardly any air.

"Rey, I-"

"Don't."

Thoughts of Kylo's smile and laughter filled my mind as well as Finn's clumsiness in the halls in senior year. My head was clustered with both of them all at once and time was racing right in front of me. Poe was right, it was them or Kylo. This was too  
/hard on me.

"No I can't do this. I'm sorry."

I could only imagine how Finn was going to finish his sentence. My head was pounding in so many places. For some odd reason, tears fell down my face as I walking away.

I didn't go back to Kylo that night and I didn't got to Finn's place.

Instead I went all the way to the campus and ran to Professor Skywalker's room. The door was locked. I slumped against the door before falling to the ground.

* * *

Kylo had a class at noon when I didn't so I took that time to go to the apartment.

In early hours of the morning, Skywalker finally came by and woke me up since I was sleeping on the floor in front of his door.

Once I realized it was him, I got on my feet and poured my heart out to him. He didn't seem to mind it.

He told me to relax and that the stress of finals may be overwhelming me so I should just take a break from studying.

When I got back to the apartment I almost had a heart attack.

Kylo was outstretched on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. It looked like he just came from outside. He had on his boots and black leather gloves and a scarf.

I took a step closer and his breathing was low but heavy. He was definitely asleep.

I gave a sigh of relief as I went into my room.

Tomorrow wasn't first final but I was strictly told not to study. Even Kylo told me that.

I fell onto my bed. My body was stiff from the floor and my eyes burned from no sleep.

I had two hours before my next class.

* * *

Unlike last night, I was warm, almost hot, when I woke up.

My blankets weren't this heavy.

I rolled over into a wall.

My eyes shot open and a man in all black was laying next to me.

 _He loves me._

I smiled, climbing on top of him.

"Kylo."

"Hmm.."

"Kylo."

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

I saw his eyes barely open.

"I know."

I leaned down to kiss him but he covered my mouth with his hand.

"I spent my entire night, wide awake, looking for you. That guy you left with even came by to ask where you were."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't leave me again."

I placed a hand on his neck. "I won't, I promise."

* * *

His parents lived a couple states away, nothing too crazy.

I was hurting at the airport. Neither Poe or Finn saw me off. I saw them when we took finals but that was about it. That said nothing about me going so I also kept my mouth shut.

Kylo slept through most of the plane ride while I looked out the window at the dark night sky we were flying into.

* * *

I was excited when Kylo got a rental car so we could drive through the state together. What was nice to was that it just recently snowed. I've never been used to snow and there was fluffy whiteness everywhere.

I watched out the window as we drove to the inevitable.

"You did tell them I was coming right?"

"Uh sure. If that makes you happy."

"Kylo!"

"They're not even going to be here everyday. They like going up and visiting friends. Don't worry about it."

There was a wave of relief and doubt that hit me all at once.

"I hope they don't hate me when they do come."

"Trust me, they won't."

He grabbed my hand that was in my lap and brought it to his lips.

"They might appreciate you more than you think," he laughed.

I didn't get why he was laughing but I had feeling I would soon.

* * *

He parked in front of a little wooden house in the middle of nowhere in the woods. Snow piled around the house like a scene in a movie. Except the driveway was clean from any sign of pureness. And there was a car.

"Oh shit," Kylo breathed.

I looked over at him in desperation.

"Well, there's no turning back. Come on."

We got our bags out of the trunk and walked up the porch steps to the door together.

Kylo rang the doorbell. For once, I felt something I never thought I'd feel in Kylo's presence: fear.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! Really long chapter for a really long absence. Sorry, school, college applications, and stress have been in the way. This has some fluffy stuff in it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ben you're back!" A small woman came out and threw her arms around her son. I bit my smile down since his size compared to hers made the hug awkward.

"Didn't think you guys would be here."

"You father isn't."

"When is he?"

"Now Ben I-who's this?"

When I thought I could calm down, my heart restarted again.

"She's my girlfriend."

That was the first time I've heard him refer to me as his girlfriend. The moment got awkward really fast.

"I'm Rey," I blurted out.

"Won't you come in Rey?"

I smiled before walking in, wanting to hide and run away.

I was never sure how a family home was supposed to look. I was always in apartments or shared rooms and halls. This was nice. There were warm candles and small pieces of furniture that lined the walls of the living room. It was quaint and homey.

I felt comfortable. And it was where Kylo-or Ben-grew up.

I looked over my shoulder as I began walking down the hall aimlessly. There were photos of a young boy with dark hair and his father. More photos of him and his achievements were strewn along the walls but he stood alone.

"Rey."

I got scared, thinking I was already in trouble. "I didn't touch anything."

"I didn't say you did... Come on."

He started going upstairs. Even though the downstairs was nice, the upstairs was impressive.

There was a built-in fireplace and a long couch in front of a flat screen as well as consoles, and moves. The thick carpet in front of the couch almost looked like a bed.

He led me down a hall that had too many doors to count.

"So this could be your room. For now."

* * *

I tried to hold my laughter as Leia told me how Ben wouldn't stop crying after he shaved off his eyebrows and thought they'd never grow back.

"He never wanted to go back to school."

"Why did he do it in the first place?"

"It doesn't matter," Kylo griped.

"He saw his father shaving one day and got curious."

Her phone started buzzing. "Oh, I gotta take this. Hello? Yes I've been wondering where he..."

She walked out. I turned to Kylo and grabbed his clenched fist. "I like your mom."

"Mom who always tells embarrassing stories? Could you really listen to those your entire vacation?"

"Actually yes. I think it's adorable."

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Whatever."

"Kylo," I grabbed his chin in my fingers and turned his face to me.

"Get used to the fact you're adorable."

He looked away in irritation but I could see a blush rising.

I pushed my lips against his and I instantly regret it.

My entire body reacted to that one touch.

I couldn't pull away from him. My hands reached up to his hair but he turned away.

Disappointment and excitement surged through my veins as his mother returned from her phone call.

"Looks like you kids will be alone here for the next few days. I actually need to go out near your college for some business."

She began getting ready.

* * *

I watched the snow fall through the frozen window as Kylo cleaned up dinner. It was nostalgic seeing the sparkling snow and the frosted tree limbs even though I don't remember seeing snow when I was a child. It was almost like déjà vu.

The heat was on and the fireplace was lit. I was almost too warm.

Kylo sat next to me, draping a blanket over my shoulders.

"This is nice."

"I knew you'd like it."

He glanced out the window as well. "No worries about school or being on time... Or roommates."

He flashed a smile before his face hardened.

All that heat I felt a few minutes ago drained from his icy stare.

His hand grasped the back of my neck suddenly, making me jump.

"Rey, are you in love with me?"

I already told him this. "Kylo why-"

He closed his eyes and bit his lip. "Please. Are you in love with me?"

I noticed how dry my throat was when I croaked out my answer. "Yes, of course."

I was crushed into his chest. His arms kept their tight hold. I could hear his heart beat into my ear.

"I'm not going to lose you. You're all mine."

I closed my eyes and pressed my hand onto his arm.

"Then you have to understand that you're mine as well."

His heart began racing. "Of course, sweetheart."

* * *

I don't remember being carried to bed but I definitely didn't sleep walk.

The floor was cold once I placed my feet on the ground.

The house was silent besides the crackling embers from upstairs.

I made halfway downstairs when I almost tripped from the sight I saw.

"Ben!"

The word slipped out of my mouth so easily but I let the thought run away from me when I realized what I was seeing.

One, he was shirtless with only sweatpants on. Two, it seemed as though he had ever pillow in the world with him.

"What are you doing?"

His innocent eyes looked up at me. "I was going to build a pillow fort."

"Why don't you build upstairs, in front of the fireplace?"

He smile scared me. "You're right. Here."

He began throwing pillows up at me.

* * *

We were both staring at it quizzically as if it were a piece of art.

"I think that's good."

"No it needs more."

"Do you even have any more?"

He shrugged. "Let's test it."

"What-"

He grabbed by my waist and toppled me onto the mass of pillows with him.

The fall wasn't very comfortable.

"Yeah it needs more."

He lifted his head off my chest and smiled before rolling off. "Told you."

I sat up.

"Why do you call yourself Kylo instead of Ben?"

I heard his breathing deepen before he answered.

"It was a nickname my old headmaster gave me. It was something he did for his favorites. I guess it stuck."

He seemed to know what I was going to say next.

"'Ben' isn't my name. It's someone else's, given to me in respect to them. It was nice getting a new name."

I rubbed his shoulder. "I like Kylo," he reached up to grab my hand, "but I love Ben."

I saw him smile. "Call me what you love then."

I leaned overto kiss him.

His eyes closed, waiting.

"You know what?"

"What, my love?"

"I need to go take a shower."

I stood up and he groaned in irritation.

"You're evil!"

"Fix the pillows! And restart the fire!"

"I will!"

I ran down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

I was too cold once I got to the bedroom to put on clothes. I grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and wrapped it around me with my towel still on.

"Hey Rey?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready yet?"

He's seen me in towels plenty of times. I'm sure a blanket isn't that different. I tightened my towel around me and put the blanket over my shoulders before stepping out.

"Wow. You weren't kidding."

Pillows upon fluffy pillows were stacked in such a way that it almost looked like a bed/couch?

He threw a white sheet over it and it looked so comfortable.

I sat down in front of the fire and sighed. It was so warm and soft, like him.

A thought I always dreaded came to me.

"Do you do this every year?"

He laid next to me. "Do what?"

"Bring girls over and do this."

"No. I've actually never done this."

I looked over at him and then regret my decision. The light reflecting from the fire on his body was... Flawless.

"Rey."

"Hm?" I was trying to avoid eye contact.

He sat up though. "Do you think I'm using you?"

I stared at the crackling wood before slowly shaking my head.

His fingers reached for mine. He pulled me towards him as his lips pressed against my wrists. My body started getting goosebumps all over even though there was a fire.

Ben placed my arms around his neck. The warmth of his body radiated through the towel, consuming me. My mind began racing the second I felt his hair brush my shoulder. His mouth on my cold and wet neck made me shudder.

His hands grabbed my face as he pressed his mouth to mine.

"Marry me, Rey."

The towel was creeping down. I kept trying to fix it but my own hands protested, craving to feel his skin.

"Yes..."

He didn't care that I was in a towel. He never has.

I gave in. My fingers were full of his hair within seconds.

* * *

It was still light out when I woke up. The fire had quieted down and Ben had his back to me.

I sat up slowly, already realizing how much my body ached.

My eyes scanned for the white towel amongst the other white fabrics.

My hand grazed it before I yanked it up and wrapped it around myself.

I glanced over at him once more before wobbling up.

His hair covered his eyes. I don't think I've seen him so deep in sleep before. Then again it was always dark out in the early hours of the morning when I woke for school with him.

I stepped over his dark gray sweatpants that stuck out like a sore thumb against all the white.

* * *

Maybe I should've stayed next to him and fallen back asleep. Maybe I could've avoided the predicament I got myself in. Maybe I would've enjoyed the rest of my vacation. That's what I get.

* * *

I slipped into a pair of black leggings and a black t-shirt, leaving my hair down.

I jumped when I heard their house phone start to ring.

The caller ID said 'Leia' and Ben was still sleeping.

I shrugged and picked up the phone in the room.

"Hello?"

"Rey? What a surprise. Is my husband there yet?"

"Um I don't think so. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude picking up the phone."

"Oh no, dear it's fine. It's just, well, Ben is usually gone by now."

My body started aching again so I sat down. "Wait, what?"

"The past few times he's been over, he would come for a couple days and just leave. I don't know what he does."

He told me his family treated him horribly.

He looked like death after thanksgiving. Did it take a couple days to get that look to convince me?

"Rey?"

"Yes?"

"Thought I lost you. I'll call again later for Han, alright?"

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, hun."

"Bye."

I slammed the phone into the bed I was on.

He made a ruse just so I'd fall for it. He must've been doing this for years. Making girls fall for the trap just to bring them hereand _take_ from them. I wonder which number I am.

I felt like crying but my eyes were dry. No, I had to leave. I began packing my stuff. I could leave before he woke up.

There were a few things in the bathroom I had to run over and get.

When I opened the door, I stumbled back, falling on my butt.

Ben was standing in the doorway in a white tshirt and black sweatpants. He stepped into the room, offering me a hand up with a laugh.

I smacked his hand away and stood up by myself.

He saw how upset I was and his smile fell. "Are you alright? You should be resting."

I stood face to face with him. "Of course you would know what I should do."

I began walking down the hallway to the bathroom and he followed.

"What the hell does that mean? Rey, everyone knows it hurts-"

"No! I didn't! Okay? Why do you know more about this than I do? How many women did it take for you to realize it did?"

I pushed past him, back to the room.

"Are you insinuating that I have had sex with multiple women?"

"Just stop okay? I'm not doing this anymore. It was a stupid decision."

He grabbed my wrist before I got to the stairs.

"Why're you leaving me?"

"Why'd you lie to me?"

Tears began filling his eyes as he pulled me closer.

"Rey, I never lied to you."

I pushed him away.

"Then why did you leave early last time and starve yourself? Why did you make a scene to get me here?"

He stood there.

I shook my head and ran downstairs, throwing on my coat and boots before heading out the door.

I heard his shoes crunching behind me.

"Rey, I can explain."

"You lied to me."

"I know, but please-"

"You. Lied. To. Me."

I stopped trudging to pick up a ball of snow and throw it at him.

He held up his hands and ducked.

"Rey listen to me."

The wind blew, making my hot tears freeze on my face.

"I wanted to be here with you. I just thought you'd back out last second if I didn't do something drastic."

I was shaking with anger, maybe from the cold.

"You could've just said-"

"The truth? I tried and you didn't believe me. You're making this a bigger deal than it is."

I walked over to him as fast as I could in the hard snow and kicked him in the gut. He fell down, a black shadow against the beautiful white.

"So starving is funny? Having a family is shit? You're lucky, you asshole! Never having to worry." I turned away from him as the sobs hit me.

"Rey-"

"You're a monster."

At that moment, I began running. I didn't know where I was going or how far I'd get but I couldn't be near him.

I actually got to a road. Suddenly, a car came around the corner, stopping in front of me. I must look like a deer in their headlights.

Someone got out of the passenger side of the silver car. I realized it was a rental easily.

"Rey?"

My attention focused solely on him. "Finn."

He ran up to me, pulling me into his arms before I fell onto my knees on the slushy road.


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter, new classes, new semester, new point of view!**

* * *

She wouldn't even look at me. Every time I opened my mouth when I saw her, she looked away or concentrated on something else. The new semester was going to start.

I could hardly wrap my head around my new schedule, especially with my uncle as one of my teachers.

The image of me loving her was the only thing in the forefront of my thoughts. Now that I don't have her, the thought drove me mad.

I needed her. Badly.

I've only had sex one other time and that was right after high school. I wasn't feeling that great and there was a girl but it didn't really help. I'll never forget how pissed she was when I told her it was a mistake. That was over ten years ago.

With Rey, I've never felt so good in my life. I wanted to know if she felt the same but I guess I was too late. I was upset with myself when I woke up. I spent my time stroking her hair and watching her fall asleep in my arms. I fell asleep

later than she did and she was gone when I woke up.

* * *

Sleep no longer came to me that easily anymore. I didn't want to get up and start the new school day. I reached my arm over my bed and felt it fall through the air. _She was gone._

It's been weeks and I'm still not used to it.

I picked up my phone and saw I had ten minutes before my first class. Whatever. It was with Uncle Luke anyway. I'm sure he wouldn't care if I'm late.

* * *

As I walked to class, I thought about that last day of winter vacation. Somehow that damn traitor found her with my dad.

Coincidentally, my mom had work to do with Rey's other friend, Poe?

I guess my dad was supposed to be at the house earlier. Luckily, he's not known for being punctual. That damned fool said he needed a ride to find his friend at the airport and my dad gave him a ride saying 'we need to stop at my house first'.

And they all got what they wanted.

Rey ran back inside and got her bag, glancing back at me with so much pain her eyes. I was left alone.

I spent a few more days at their house before it hurt too much. When I got back, Rey was gone. She didn't come back for a whole week.

Just the thought of her being with that-ugh!

My heart was beating in my ears. I had to calm down.

I swung the door open to Psychology 102.

The entire class turned their heads.

"You're late," my uncle huffed.

I didn't look at him. Instead, I was trying to find a seat. A pair of hazel eyes caught mine and my heart stopped. Rey. She made it in this class. There was even an empty seat next to her. I was so tempted to take it.

Remembering how she looked at me that last time, I broke our gaze and sat next to some blonde girl I recognized from my English class last semester. I've actually had quite a few classes with her.

* * *

That blonde girl, I kept forgetting her name, dressed in shorter and shorter clothes. There was a day she wore a dress that was so low cut, I thought her breasts would pop out. It actually made me uncomfortable.

"So do you have any plans this weekend?" She once asked me.

"Um I'm not sure yet."

She leaned over to me with chin resting on her hand. She crossed her legs towards me. Her shorts were so short, I couldn't see them on her visible legs.

"Oh come on Ben. Have you ever played any fun games?"

I thought of games my dad used to make up to entertain me when I was little.

"No, not really."

"You should play with me."

I slowly came to a realization of what she said.

"What?"

Class dismissed and she left. I noticed three buns bouncing out before her.

* * *

"Ben. Ben!"

I jolted up.

"This is the third time you've fallen asleep in my class. You're barely paying attention at all, are you?"

I ran a hand through my hair before I started packing up. I saw a small piece of paper flutter down from my desk. It was that girl's number. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I just-I can't think straight."

He bit his lip. "Come here."

I followed him to his computer on his desk.

I heard the door open behind us but I didn't care to turn around.

"I'll be with in a minute. Ben, look at your grades. You're excelling in every class but this one. Why is that?"

My hands began trembling so I grabbed onto the edge of his desk. "I don't know," I mumbled.

"Well you need to figure it out. I don't want to drop you if you're not going to try."

I gave a small nod before turning to leave. Those hazel always catch me off guard.

She looked surprised. I didn't care what she thought. She was the reason I was failing.

"Excuse me."

She jumped at my words but then quickly moved out of the way of the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm actually starting to enjoy this. Trying to figure out how to end it.**

* * *

I finished all my homework yet grimaced at my psychology work.

Why did she look so worried earlier? I shook my head before turning on my music and closing my eyes.

My eyes weren't even closed for ten seconds when I heard pounding. I took out my earphone.

"Open the door! Now! I'm going to-to-I don't know! Open up Ben!"

What?

I unlocked the door and the pounding ceased.

I looked down at her and she was flustered and out of breath.

"What the hell?"

"What?"

I crossed my arms.

"Why is your grade dropping? Is this another game you're pulling to get my attention?"

I looked away and wanted to laugh.

"No. I just can't think straight, alright?"

"Why?"

She always needs an answer, doesn't she?

"You know what, think whatever the hell you want. Don't come to me just to yell."

I walked back into my room and fell onto my bed. She stepped in.

"Why're you being like this? You know how hard it's been for me these past few weeks?"

I could hear her tears but that was nothing to what she said. I sat up, grabbing at the sheets in anger.

" _What_? It's been hard on _you_? I've been trying to talk to you about it, about anything. You left me. _You_ left _me_."

"Ben, you're such an ass! I can't stand it."

I walked up to her. She backed herself up against the wall.

She was terrified. I grabbed her neck and she gasped.

"You should've stayed, you know that? Instead, you decided to hurt both of us and ruin everything."

Tears slipped down her face, trickling on to my hand.

"I wouldn't have even if you forced me to."

"You left me in the snow for that damn traitor! I'm the one you were supposed to be with, not him!"

She shook her head and grabbed my wrist with both her hands.

I wasn't hurting her, she just couldn't get out. She was locked under my hand like a ball and chain.

"Why're you so damn stubborn?! You're mine dammit!"

My hold on her neck didn't waver.

"That's not fair."

I was shaking with anger.

"Because you're mine too."

I couldn't do anything at that point except kiss her, so I did.

There were so many 'Forgive me's' mumbled in between kisses.

"I love you Rey." I dropped my hand off of her neck.

"I know."

She grabbed my face almost as forcefully as I grabbed her throat and kissed me.

My body pushed into hers, pinning her to the wall.

She clawed at my shirt. This was like Halloween all over again.

She jumped into my arms and I grabbed her thighs to keep her up. She kept moaning and I couldn't get over it. It made me want her more.

"Rey," I growled. She looked me in the eyes and honestly, I've never seen such fire come from her until she began kissing me.

* * *

"No, there is nothing between me and her. I don't even know her name."

She giggled and I wanted to kiss her.

"What about you and, you know, _that guy_?"

"Finn? Don't worry about him. He's my best friend. I mean..."

I felt her body tense. I rubbed her shoulder. "What?"

"I don't love him the way he loves me."

 _Oh_.

I held her closer to my chest.

"He won't take me from you, I promise. Besides, you are my fiancé, aren't you?"

If I was drinking something, I would've spit it out.

I thought we were just dating, we were _lovers_.

I forgot I asked her that day.

"Yes, sweetheart."

* * *

"You forgot you asked her to marry you?"

Hux and Phasma began laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

Phasma patted me on the back.

"Oh maybe because it's the biggest question you can ask a girl."

Hux wiped away tears. "Okay but seriously, do you at least have a ring?"

"No."

"Ren, you are probably the stupidest man I know."

"Who is she friends with?"

I clenched my jaw. "Why does that matter?"

"They might be able to help your hopeless case," Hux began laughing again.

"I hate you so much."

Phasma straightened up. "Wait, why don't we just go with you?"

My eyes widened. "No, I can do this-"

"Oh come on. It's not like we hate her friends. We don't even know them."

* * *

"I can't believe we know them."

Hux had his arms crossed. We were spying on Rey with her best friends. She told me she'd be going out to some book cafe down the street of the school.

It was an open window cafe so it was easy to spot them from across the street.

"I don't like this Ren."

"Did I ask you to?"

"You can't marry her."

"Oh my god!"

"Her taste is horrifying. But then again she started dating you."

"Hux! Shut up!"

"You know I'm right."

"I'm going to punch you if you don't-"

"Always resorting to violence. Imbecile."

"Can you go-"

Phasma grabbed our collars. "Look."

Rey was leaving the cafe with the guys. Shit.

"She can't know we've been spying on her."

Phasma pushed me forward as they ran. What happened to that part about going together?

Talk about not being obvious.

Rey looked up and her face lit up.

"Ben? Oh my gosh. I was just talking about you."

She ran across the street to me, throwing her arms around me.

"Uh yeah I was taking a stroll and now I'm done so I'll be going."

I turned around but she caught my hand.

"Now come on, we're not going to take long."

"No Rey, really I-"

She began dragging me across the street.

My heart was racing. I couldn't think. Why was it so hot today? That damn traitor was walking through the cafe doors with that other guy.

My throat got tight.

"Rey, we should go."

She was in the middle of the street. "Come on. They won't be mean. And if they are, I'll beat their ass."

She began running across the street again, reaching out to me.

A car zoomed around the corner. None of us had time to blink.

Rey. She was going to get hit, the car was coming right for her.

The impact of the car hit me like a ton of bricks. My vision flickered as I was thrown back down.

Dots were everywhere. I felt the hot pavement under me, running red.

People were screaming. I know one person for sure was Rey.

I landed on my back but I couldn't feel anything.

"Ben! Oh my god! Why'd you do that?!"

Rey's hands were shaking.

"I'm fine. I feel fine."

She shook her head. "You're such an idiot. They'll be here soon. Oh god. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Even though she was crying, she had never looked more beautiful with her hair down in that yellow dress.

I closed my eyes and for some reason, her cries lulled me to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait but I've been trying to decide how to finish it. (Also been debating on the Padme-their child- story) Hope you guys like this. It's long too!**

* * *

It wasn't easy waking up. My eyes didn't want to open and my body felt numb. Bright lights blared my vision. I was surrounded

by pure white walls. Where was I? I tried lifting my head and found that bandages replaced my clothes. My uncle walked in.

"Oh my goodness. You're awake!" I was confused by his surprise.

"What?" I croaked.

"It's been a few days." I bit the inside of my cheek. "Where's -" I almost said my wife. Dammit.

"She's in the waiting room. Your parents are on their way."

Great.

"You lost a lot of blood. I have to say though, you're considered the town hero for saving Rey."

I was getting frustrated. Where is she?

"Who was driving?"

My uncle chuckled. "You wouldn't believe it but you remember your old headmaster, Snoke? Yeah. He said he was 'late for an important meeting.' Almost killing someone isn't worth it."

I didn't really start feeling my body until I really started waking up. My arm was in a sling. There was a bandage on leg and my entire chest and abdomen were wrapped. I also had one on my face.

"Your biggest hit was on your side right there. They told us they weren't sure how you'd turn out. Whenever we tried to reassure Rey she started crying."

"Can I see her?"

Luke stood and nodded. "Well I'm sure she can you. They have this thing called visiting hours, you know?"

I attempted a shrug but instantly regret it. I waited a few minutes. I hate seeing her cry, especially over me. I'm not a good boyfriend, fiancé, whatever. She cries too much for me.

I heard the door open and she looked up in horror? She ran over to me and reached over to the hand that wasn't in a sling.

"Ben I'm so sorry-"

"No, no please don't cry."

"This is all my fault." I shook my head and reached my hand out of hers to stroke her hair.

"No it was Snoke. Don't blame yourself. I've been through worse."

She lifted her head and raised an eyebrow. "You have four broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and scars you'll deal with the rest of your life."

I fought back a laugh. "You're right. That sounds fucking horrifying."

When I did chuckle, pain split open in my abdomen and I sucked in a breath.

She traced her fingers lightly on the bandage on my face. "What have I done to you?"

A scar on my face was kind of detrimental but it'll remind me of her everyday.

She leaned down and kissed me, easing away all the pain. My hand grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her closer. She didn't have her hair in her usual three buns. It was just a regular ponytail. She's been changing her hair lately.

The door swung open and Rey lifted herself off of me. My hand slid down her side. Her friends walked in and my cheeks began burning. Poe, I think, pushed the other guy forward, Finn I guess. Finn rubbed the back of his neck.

"They're here too?" I spoke my thoughts.

"Yeah, I asked them to come." Finn looked at the wall.

"I wanted to thank you for pushing Rey out of the way. She probably wouldn't have been capable of taking that hit."

Poe threw a hand to his face before stepping forward. "We're happy you're alive, right?"

Finn nodded.

Rey stood up with them. "I can never repay you."

"Rey how many times do I-" A felt a fire trigger on my side. My shoulder began stabbing at me all of a sudden too. My face felt like it was freshly cut open. I couldn't breathe. I felt a cold sweat coming on. My heart monitor started beeping out of control.  
/All their eyes got wide. Rey ran to my side.

"Oh god, what's happening? What's wrong? What do I do?"

If I spoke I would've screamed. "Go get a nurse."

"Where are they? I don't know this place." I was clenching my teeth. I saw Poe reach behind her to press a red button. A nurse was bustling in with a needle, pushing Rey aside.

"What's that?" Poe asked.

"Morphine." She stabbed it into my arm and my body started calming down. Rey plopped herself in a chair after the nurse left.

"I'm useless."

"Rey," I breathed, "there was an emergency call button behind you." We all snickered at her. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"I didn't know." Finn took out his phone.

"It's actually pretty late and we have class tomorrow so we're going to go."

"Alright. I'll see you guys later." Poe walked out and Finn followed. He looked back at us before shutting the door. He really was in love with her.

"Rey?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever considered Finn?"

I saw her hesitate. "Well... Yeah."

"How often, do you think?"

She folded her hands on her lap. "I don't know. I remember I did a lot in high school. Now, no."

"Maybe you should."

She stood up. "What're you saying?"

"Maybe he would've been a better choice. He wouldn't have made you cry as much. He loves you a lot Rey."

She was at my side. "Don't say it. Don't you dare say anything. I love you Ben. And you love me. Stop thinking about who loves me or who loves you. It's just us."

She brushed my hair off my forehead. The morphine was really hitting me now. My eyelids felt as heavy as my body.

"Don't leave," I whispered.

"Never again," she said as she pressed a kiss onto my forehead. I don't remember falling asleep.

* * *

I was excused from all my teachers for such a serious case but once I felt the slightest bit better, I got homework and my laptop.

I had to wear a brace around my abdomen and I still had a sling for my arm. The scar on my face actually went from my forehead, down my cheek, and to my shoulder. I had a horrible limp when I walked but at least I could walk. This took at least two weeks  
/to get me like this. At least Rey was happy I could go home with her. Except I'd still have to come to the doctor after school every other day.

My parents did come by but during my last few days in the hospital. I woke up one day and Rey wasn't there. Instead I got a small black box and a note:

' _Ben, I distracted Rey to give you this. I heard you didn't have a ring yet to make her your bride. This was Grandmother_ _Amidala's. Hope this helps. xxx, Mom_ '

I set the note aside and opened the box. The ring was very simple and vintage. It would be something she'd like. Thanks Mom.

* * *

"You don't have any good side. Any way I hold you, it hurts you."

Rey was trying to cuddle up next me. "This arm is fine."

"Ben! I don't want an arm!"

I smiled. "Beggars can't be choosers." She huffed and pulled my arm to her chest.

"Rey, I have to type."

"Oh my gosh then there's no point." She turned her back to me. I bit my lip and rolled my eyes. What a brat.

"Ben?"

"Hm?"

"Can we get married after you graduate?"

"Sure-wait, what?"

She sat up and leaned towards me with glistening eyes.

"I know you'll be graduating in a few months but it can be a small wedding. I don't care."

I looked away. "Rey, I-"

"I knew it. It was a stupid idea."

I closed my laptop. "No it's not that. It's just... I haven't even given you your engagement ring."

She leaned closer to me, pushing her arms closer against her chest. She started wearing these small nightgowns lately. They looked like lingerie yet also pajamas. I was confused so I never went forward with my thoughts about them on her,yet they

were so tempting... "Ben!"

I shook my head, snapping out of my daze.

"What? Sorry."

"Gosh pay attention you perv." What was I looking at?

She leaned back so her chest wasn't as big anymore. Oh yeah.

"I asked when you were going to give it to me."

"Do you want it now?" She scrunched her nose after she smiled.

"Okay." I got up and walked over to my dresser. It was sitting in plain sight on the top of it. The color of the box matched my dresser.

"It was right there?! I've been passing by it for days." I walked up to her and she scooted to the edge of the bed.

"Marry me, Rey, and I promise to be with you and stand by you forever." I opened the box and she gasped.

"It's so pretty..." She whispered, "I mean, yes." She chuckled as I slipped the ring on her finger.

"Are we going to get married right after you graduate?"

"Anything you want."

* * *

It was finally the weekend which meant I didn't have to struggle to get up and go to class. Rey was fast asleep, giving in to just holding my arm after a few days of contemplation. There was a knock, more like a pound, on the front door.

The darn girl groaned as I slid away. Only when she was tired did she need someone. My limp got better but I still had a cast around my ribs. My bandages for my face were taken off within the week and it didn't look as bad as I thought. There was a long  
/pink line running across my face but that was about it. I made it to the door. I don't think the person expected it to be me.

"Are you really marrying-" I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Where's Rey?"

"Asleep." His chest was heaving up and down.

"This late? What, is she pregnant?" I leaned against the doorframe and began laughing.

"Is that why you're marrying her?"

"Oh my god, you're an even bigger idiot than I remembered." He clenched his fists before looking away.

"I need to talk to her."

"I told you she's sleeping." He shook his head.

"It's not like she wouldn't like seeing someone else's face when she woke up." My lip twitched.

"You should go."

"I'm not leaving until I see her."

"You think I'm going to let you?" He glared at me.

"You would be the one to knock her up so she'd have to stay with you."

I didn't even blink. Finn was on the ground before I processed what happened. My hand was clenched until my knuckles were white. He was grabbing his jaw.

He got back on his feet and swung at me. This was pitiful. I dodged his aims and spun around, elbowing him in the face. I felt my side beginning to burn so I pounded my fist on it. I heard him coming back for more. He was dedicated, I'll give him that.

He threw another punch and unexpectedly hit me in the face. What?! He actually hit me. I swung back, back handing him in face. He stumbled and I kicked him down, still holding my chin. I began walking up to him and he stared up at me in disgust. He jumped  
/up, grabbing my collar. Whatever he was about to do, he didn't. A light voice froze us both.

"Boys!" Finn let go of me and I took a step away.

"Rey he-"

"I didn't-"

"Shut up! Both of you, inside. Now!" Her assertiveness scared me. I bowed my head and went inside.

* * *

She was pacing the floor in front of us. Finn and I sat at opposite ends of the couch.

"I don't even know where to-how do I even-oh my god." She dropped her face in her hands.

"Rey, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. He got me very angry and I-"

"No stop. I'm not choosing sides."

Finn snorted.

"Finn. Stop." She tapped her fingers on her lower lip. Rey took a deep breath and walked over to me. She offered her hand and I held it in between mine.

"Ben, I love you."

"Yes."

"We're getting married."

"Yes."

"You have to be okay with my friends. You can't just punch them in the face when they're at the front door."

I began chuckling but tried to cover it as a cough.

"Why're you laughing? This isn't funny."

"No you're right. I'm sorry." She let go of my hand and crossed to Finn.

"Finn, I love you as well." My jealousy peaked. I ran a hand through my hair and looked away.

"You're my best friend. I want you to trust my judgment." She took a step back.

"I'm going out. You two have to talk. No physical actions. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

"What?" We said in unison.

We looked at each other then back at Rey. I stood up and walked after her.

"I can't do that." She touched a hand on to my scarred cheek.

"Do it for me." She pecked my lips then left. My neck snapped over to him.

"If you weren't so invading, this wouldn't have happened."

"If you never met her, this wouldn't have happened." We both sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"I asked her if she did want to be with you by the way."

"I'm sure in the worst way possible, right?" I traced my lip over with my finger.

"No. I thought she'd be happier with you."

Finn laughed. "You're kidding."

I didn't look at him. His laughter stopped.

"You should've seen her during the break you guys had. She was a mess. That's when I knew I lost."

"Because she was crying over me?"

"Yes. Almost everyday. I knew you two got back together when she was more lively." I wanted to hear more.

"When you got hit by that car, I saw her whole world shatter before her eyes. It hurt to watch."

I bit my lip.

"She really loves you." That's what I told Rey in the hospital.

"You're a lucky man." I stood up, staring at the door.

"Be honest, have you tried to take her from me?" There was a pause.

"I guess you could say that. I tried to talk her out of getting feelings for you."

"Do you think she'd be happy with you?"

"Yes," I clenched my fists, "but I'd never be able to make her as happy as you make her."

Even if Finn and Rey were best friends, he was right. We have this bond they wouldn't compare to. We just kept talking about what we thought for Rey. I told him I always thought he was her boyfriend. I didn't tell him of the jealousy and hatred that occurred  
/after that thought. I didn't want to tell him what happened during winter break but I'm sure he already knew.

Rey did come back within the hour and I could see the ease on her face when she didn't find us fighting.

* * *

 _Let's get married_.

When I first saw this petite and scared girl, I thought she was pitiful yet amusing. She's out of me league and I really don't deserve her yet I need her in every way imaginable.

I would always try to make sense of us. Whenever I would pick her up in my arms or when she ran away from me in the snow, I felt an odd sense that I had seen it before. It's like we've known each other, maybe from another lifetime.

I shook my head out of my daze and stroked her hair back. It was getting longer. My graduation was in a couple weeks and shewanted to get married right after. My mom called me and said they'd come this time, in a few days actually. If it wasn't

for Rey holding me down, I would've thrown something.

My dad didn't even come when I got hit by a car. For Christmas vacation, I left a day after Rey did so I didn't have to deal with my dad. I didn't even want him there at my wedding. Why should I involve a man in the biggest moments of my life when  
/he never cared to notice me before?

Rey rolled off me and I looked over at her before jumping out of bed and putting a jacket on.

* * *

The stars weren't out even though the sky was a black pit. For some reason, students bustled the streets. We did have less than ten days left. Party while you still can. I sat down at the end of a bench and dropped my head into my hands. I guess the starsdidn't  
/have to be out because there was a street lamp every two inches and restaurant windows lit up the sidewalk.

I looked up andsaw a young couple, closer to Rey's age, pass by. I can already hear my dad reprimanding me for considering Rey. I always think I'm stupid for wanting to make him proud when I knew I never would. I suppose that's why I foundsomuch  
solace with Snoke.

Snoke was an excellent headmaster and expecteda lot from me and it was too much pressure. I couldn't take it forever. That's why I opted to have a different roommate last minute. I guess when he got word that I didn't want anything to do with himor  
/his line of academies, he came after me. Maybe even Rey.

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes with a heavy groan. When I moved my hands away, I finally saw two stars.

"What're you doing? Come on it's late. Let's go back."

I stood up and yanked the girl to my chest. Her body was tense with confusion but I kept my hold, brushing away the hair on her neck.

"Why're you out here?" She muffled in my chest. I closed my eyes in frustration.

"Just needed some fresh air." Her hand slid up to my scarred cheek with my hand over hers.

"Ben, talk to-"

"Rey? Is that you?" Her hand dropped off my face as she turned but I continued to hold it. Damn, why does she only have guy friends? Aren't there girls her age at this damn school?

This guy was new. He was as tall as she was and his light blonde hair was slicked back. I bit my cheek before looking away.

"You know what, I'm gonna head back."

Rey nodded. "I'll be right behind you."

I grabbed her chin, avoiding looking at the small man, and brought her lips to mine.

It was time I faced my father.


	16. Chapter 16

**Last chapter! If you guys haven't read my other stories, I'd love it if you would. I will be doing another AU since this one was so fun. (I also have Padme's story which relates to my other fanfics but not sure if I want to post) Tell me your thoughts! Thank you for reading and enjoy the last chapter of Roommate by Force.**

* * *

It was so. Damn. Hot. I've always hated the dry weather from the sun. The only good thing that came from the summertime was the cool night air and Rey's lighter wardrobe.

I guess the little night dresses were ahint towards something. When I started to say something about them, she got bashful yet more enamored with me that I noticed. I didn't complain that she started being more affectionate; she just caught me bysurprise.

However with her wardrobe change,I grew a stripping habit once school was done for the day.

I usually slept in a plain t-shirt and sweatpants but the heat was killing me.

Rey was laying next to me in one of her little things.

"Gosh, Luke gave us a lot for the study guide."

She rolled over on her stomach, kicking her feet up in the air. "It's probably your fault for flirting with that girl who sits next to you."

She looked over her shoulder with a smile before looking back at her psychology book and flipping the pages.

"Shit. I hate summer."

I yanked off my shirt and threw it across the room.

My hand went straight to my hair, combing through it. I leaned back against the pillows and sighed before licking my lips.

Rey climbed on top of me, pinning both my wrists down.

"You need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

She leaned down, pressing her lips to my ear.

"Tempting me."

I turned my face to her jawline. "It could be worse. I could be wearing less," I smirked.

She lifted her face away and sat up hiding behind her hands. "You and your dumb face."

My fingers played along the lining of the silk on her skin.

I felt my heart beginning to race and I could tell hers was too by the way she was avoiding my gaze.

I sat up, pulling her hips closer to mine. Her legs crossed behind my back.

My hand travelled down to her thigh, squeezing it before placing my lips on her exposed shoulder.

"Ben," she sighed.

I looked up and caught her mouth with my other hand. She looked...hurt. What? She looked uncomfortable.

I pressed my lips against hers lightly.

"Rey..."

I gave her a second kiss with more urgency before pulling away.

"Okay what's wrong?"

I loosened my hold on her.

"Nothing,"she said as she pet my hair.

"Why aren't you responding? Am I not tempting you like I was ten seconds ago?"

She pushed herself off me and started grabbing her books.

"No I... I need to study. Our finals are tomorrow." I got up after her and pushed her hair away from her shoulder before leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"You need to relax sweetheart."

She pushed my hand away. "I can't-"

I began taking her books from her and setting them down. She picked up each one that I set down.

"Later flyboy."

* * *

"So. You're graduating today."

I bit my lip. "Yeah."

"And getting married tomorrow."

"Yep."

My dad grunted before taking a sip from his drink.

What could break this silence besides negativity and stating the obvious?

"How long have you known her?"

I knew this would tip him off.

"We-"

"Han, it's so nice to see you again."

Rey came running in and hugged my father once he stood up. I stood as well when my mother came in.

A wave of relief came over not having to answer that question.

"You know what, I think I have to go get ready so I'll see you all later."

I gave them all a wave and Rey a quick peck on the cheek before running out to my graduation.

* * *

During those entire two and half life drawing hours of the hottest heat in my life, I realized that thinking of taking off my robes and seeing Rey in those little dresses cooled me off.

When I did have to get up, I was relieved to move and feel a slight breeze as I walked. I couldn't hear anything other than fans and fat bugs.

I don't understand how Rey could stand this weather. She's lived in it all her life. It was gross. At least with the cold, you could decide how hot you wanted to be.

I dazed out so much just thinking of how I could cool off later.

This ceremony made me feel ten times older once it finished.

* * *

I couldn't even see Rey after the ceremony since her and my mother had "so much to do still".

My dad sat across from me in silence.

"Your mother and I were thinking you should've just been homeschooled."

"Why's that?"

"Well, for one, you wouldn't have that gnarly looking thing on your face, and two, you wouldn't be rushing into marriage."

I stood up. "I'm not rushing into anything. Why'd you come if all you can do is criticize?"

He stood up as well. "I'm not. Rey is a nice girl and she's young. She's just not your type-"

"Who is then?! Who is good enough for you, because I'm definitely fucking not!"

"Look kid don't get all upset-"

He reached out to put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to be upset! 18 goddamn years. You weren't there. You didn't care what happened to me at all because I realized I didn't want what you wanted at a young age. You left me there with no help. You're the real disappointment, not me. I feel  
/disgusted for calling you my father."

He looked taken aback, almost as if I pierced him through the core.

Tears were running down my face.

"What can I do then, son?"

"Nothing. It's too late."

I grabbed my robe and left him there to wallow in his own pit of despair.

* * *

Surprise, surprise. He wasn't there for the wedding.

My mother said he had work but I knew the real reason. Even Uncle Luke was here.

There really weren't a lot of people: fifty at the most. I didn't care, as long as I got to see Rey and be with her, I was happy.

I've been asked all day "how're you feeling?" "Are you nervous?" And all I'd respond with is "I don't know yet."

Except when I stood up at that altar waiting for her, time flashed before my eyes. Everything around me blurred as I awaited her arrival. It didn't take long before everyone stood up and the doors opened.

* * *

 _ **The End**_


End file.
